


routine

by 2901god



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2901god/pseuds/2901god
Summary: jinsol had a tiring routine. her life was boring. until jungeun came and broke it.





	routine

The routine was tiring. Jinsol would wake up at six in the morning, hit off her alarm, go to the bathroom to take a shower and wash her teeth. She would see her reflection in the mirror, the dense black circles around her eyes, get her messy blonde hair in a bun because she was too tired to fix it. Jinsol would put her uniform in, it would have a coffee mark as always, get her case and head to the office she worked as secretary. She wouldn’t have breakfast because her stomach didn’t work very well in the morning and that wasn’t really healthy of her, but she didn’t care. 

In the office she would answer phone calls, would write down messages for her bosses and set up meetings. Around 9am, she would drink some coffee and dirty her blouse again with it. Jinsol would take a deep breath and hold back her tears, because simple things like that would always get her in the edge of losing her mind. But she wouldn’t cry, not now and not ever.

For lunch she would eat something cheap because she didn’t have money to have a healthy food. Jinsol would spend her break sitting nearly the office, on a bench near the park. She would put her headphones on and listen to some random music, not really paying attention to the lyrics but getting focused enough to forget about her surroundings. At the end of lunchtime she would walk slowly back to the office, her foot getting heavy because she didn’t want to go there again. But finally she would sit in her chair, take more phone calls and more messages and more meetings and more of the same routine, until it was time for her to go home. 

Jinsol would get home, a simple apartment with just one room and a bathroom, and take off her shoes and clothes, lay down in her bed and scroll through her social medias. She would eventually fall sleep, not forgetting to set up her alarm for 6am once again because it wasn’t weekend and she needed to go to work another day.

Jinsol would live that routine as always, but not today. 

She had a blank expression when someone knocked on her door. Jinsol got up from her desk and went to receive the visitor, not even slightly interested to know whoever they were. She faced the girl that was waiting outside and furrowed her eyebrows, confused for having such a young person there. Jinsol wasn’t used to have young people in the office, nor females. Her bosses would only make business with other old and disgusting men. 

— Can I talk to Mr. Kim? — the girl asked when Jinsol didn’t say a single word. When she realized she was dumbly standing there, she manage to get to the side so the visitor could go in. The blonde directed herself to her desk and sat down, facing the smaller girl with the same disinterested face. 

— You need to schedule a meeting. — Jinsol answered robotically and the other chuckled. 

— Ah, I see. — The girl simply commented and walked to get next to Jinsol’s desk. She gave her hand for a shake. — I’m Kim Jungeun, his daughter. 

That caught Jinsol of guard, because she didn’t think someone as ugly as Mr. Kim could have someone as beautiful as the girl standing in front of her as his daughter. Her mouth was open in a shape of O.

— You’re staring again. — Jungeun commented with another chuckled. Jinsol looked down, her cheeks getting slightly red. When she managed to hold back her embarrassment, the secretary got up.

— I’ll make him know you’re here. Wait a sec. — She informed and disappeared through a door. Not even a minute later she was back with a men and now paying attention to his features, Jungeun really had some similarities here and there. Mr. Kim hug his daughter and took her with him. 

Jinsol sat back, facing the entry of the office. Her mind was confused, too many thoughts to keep up with. But when she looked around and remembered where she was, she got into automatic mode again. It was just a random thing, her routine wouldn’t change because of that. 

Then a call, another meeting she needed to set up. Everything was back to normal. 

But in fact, her routine did change but she only realized it when Jungeun sat near her desk, a smile on her face, days after their first meeting. It was now current to see her boss’ daughter there.

— I’ll bring Mr. K-...

— I’m not here to see him today. — Jungeun cut her off. — To be honest, no other day since the first one was because of him. — The younger continued, staring at Jinsol’s eyes with intensity. The blonde couldn’t hold it, though, so she looked at her notes.

— I’m sorry, I think I don’t understand. — She replied and only got a sigh in response.

— You’re really oblivious, aren’t you? — Jungeun asked and chuckled slightly. Jinsol looked at her as expecting that to be a joke or something, but when their eyes met Jungeun got serious all of sudden. 

— I... I don’t know what to say. — Jinsol answered, an unknown feeling rising in her chest. It was like she was about to explode.

— I’ll go home. Think about me, ok? — Jungeun said simply and got up. But unexpectedly, she walked around the table and gave Jinsol a kiss in her cheek. Not saying any other word, the smaller went away. The blonde touched the place where she got kissed, still feeling the sensation of Jungeun’s lips there. 

Seconds after her phone vibrated with a new message from an unknown number.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I got your number with my father. Don’t forget to think about me. J.”

It was too much to process, but Jinsol felt something different than the usual feeling of emptiness. She felt, after so long, the rising of expectations. 

That night there was no routine, just Jungeun. Jinsol then realized how she’d been paying attention to the girl all this time. The way she brushed her hair, her chuckles and smiles and how she usually would use no makeup. She noticed Jungeun would always appear in the same hour, sometimes in casual clothes but sometimes in suits and Jinsol also realized she didn’t have any idea of what was Jungeun’s job. The blonde remembered very well of the scent of the younger’s perfume and how her skin was always shining and looked to be soft. Jinsol noticed Jungeun’s strong aura, how she seemed to be very confident of herself and her beliefs. 

As Jungeun told her to do, Jinsol thought about the girl the whole night. The older didn’t get any sleep, but she didn’t care. When it was 6am the blonde got up, went to take a shower and wash her teeth. She didn’t get her hair in a bun this time, letting it fell free on her back. She got a new uniform blouse and put it on, no coffee mark. On her way to the office she stopped by a bakery and ate some breakfast. She then went to work, sat on her chair and did the same thing she would always do, but this time something was different. This time she knew her routine would break.

Jungeun came around lunch time, different from usual. She invited Jinsol to have lunch with her so they went to a fancy restaurant and talked about their lives and nothing else. When the blonde said she needed to go back to work, Jungeun put a hand above hers and smiled. 

— Not today. Today you’re mine. My father’s already been told about it. 

They spent the afternoon together. Slowly Jinsol let herself go. She didn’t remember the last time she had such a good time with someone. She felt free, wide awake, and life seemed to be interesting again. When it was getting dark they said their goodbyes.

— Don’t forget to think about me. — Jinsol dared to say and Jungeun smiled wide. 

— I think about you since the first time I saw you. — She replied and the blonde felt like her heart was getting bigger. She could kiss the younger right there and then, but the other was already out of reach. 

Everyday Jungeun would make something to break Jinsol’s routine. She would stop by with ice cream or chocolate. She would take Jinsol on a ride and get her to art galleries or arcades or karaokes. Jungeun would praise Jinsol and buy her gifts. Jinsol would try to do the same, but differently from the younger, she would make handmade gifts and Jungeun would say how much she loved them all. 

And eventually they kissed. Jinsol felt like she was the luckiest girl on Earth right in that moment. They kissed a bit more, and more, and because of all the desire they held back for so long, they had their first time in the same night at Jungeun’s place. It felt right for both of them. 

— Run away with me? — Jungeun asked in Jinsol’s embrace. 

— I can’t, baby. — Jinsol replied in a sad tone. Jungeun lifted her head to stare at the blonde.

— Why? 

—  My life, my job, I can’t let everything behind. — She explained feeling how heavy her routine was again. 

— Fuck it. My dad can get another secretary in no time. Life is so much more than that. — Jungeun got up, feeling energetic. She fixed her eyes on Jinsol. — Run away with me. 

The blonde’s heart was pounding so fast, but Jungeun was right. She had nothing to lose. To be honest, the girl in front of her was the only thing she cared about. Weakly, she nod her head. Jungeun screamed in happiness and kissed Jinsol. They made love again. That moment it was just them in the world, no one else there.

And they ran away, they traveled the world, they got so many new experiences. But the only thing that mattered for both of them was the bed they would share at the end of the night and how perfect their bodies would get against each other. 

Years after, when they settled a new life, Jinsol got a new routine. She would wake up with a morning kiss from Jungeun and sometimes they would have sex. Jinsol would make breakfast and dirty some place in the kitchen with coffee. They would laugh at that, would shower together after eating and get ready for work. Jungeun worked with marketing and Jinsol finished business college, running a small cafe near her old job. She would walk around the same bench next to the park she always sat in, thinking about how her life changed because of Jungeun. She would make her clients happy and figure out some problems, but nothing really bad that would make her cry. Jinsol would come back home late in the afternoon and would wait for Jungeun while watching tv. They would play games or watch movies or go out or do whatever they felt like doing until bed time, when they would talk about their day and feelings and whatever was making them feel strange or down. Sometimes they would have problems, but both of them would talk it off and work on a way to fix it. And they would sleep in each other’s arms as they always used to until the next morning, to wake up for the same routine.

But this time Jinsol wouldn’t mind. She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
